Randasan and the Blood Knight test!
by Mr. Flyer
Summary: This is a story of my friends and I from WoW, I know there is a character named Tetsaiga, but that is the name of a friend. My character is Randasan and this is his story of his training days in Silvermoon city and the day it was destroyed.
1. The Invitation

1The sound of marching feet pounded his ears. His face riddled with sweat. The sun beat down on them as if torturing them to work. "Paladin training" he thought to himself, "since when do paladins march in line and fight in masses." Randasan was one of twenty men in observance of Blood Knight Lorden.

Silvermoon City, the home of the high elves of Azeroth, now known as the horde's Blood Elves. This session of training was the usual, nothing special, routine marching, basic weapons and mastery of the light maneuvers. They still wear the leather trainee light armor, to dawn the armor of the Sunfury Elite would mean the end of one's training. Only one recruit dawned a piece of the armor, the elite's sword, Tetsaiga, a gifted young initiate who excelled in all fields of combat, first-aid, and tactics. He stood behind the instructor surveying the "newby's moves" as he called them. To Tetsaiga, one recruit stood out, Randasan, "Pick up your feet worm!" Tetsaiga barked.

"Yes sir!" the twenty yelled.

Arcane energies flower through her graceful hands, she focused only on the target. Archmagistrate Velamus watched in awe at her long-time pupil displaying the arts of arcane magic with ease. Her body relaxed and flowing until it tensed and her eyes focused intensely. With nothing but a flick of the wrists a large banquet dinner was conjured for the Regent lord, "Bravo young Xenaa, bravo!" The hungry eye s of the regent lord and his honored quests looked on the now bursting table covered with exotic meats and candies, wines and ales, cheeses and pastries. Xenaa took a seat next to the Archmagistrate, her teacher and her long time friend and mentor. As they began to eat the Archmagistrate heard a voice ring into her head, "That pupil of yours velamus," the Archmagistrate's eyes shot to the regent lord, "she is quite the impressive one, that power and how to control her abilities with ease. She reminds me a lot of you when you were her age my love."

"You are quite correct," the Archmagistrate smiled, "She is almost ready to take her place as the Sunspire Mistress."

"But then Archmagistrate and Regent Lord Morun, you've put trust into a mere pupil, therefore letting most know you are easily trustworthy," a small voice shot through the regent lord's and the Archmagistrate's minds, "a thousand pardons, but I am flatterd." Xenaa smiled.

Later that evening when all left the Regent Lord's chambers, Xenaa proceeded to walk home. The night sky was beautiful, her emerald eyes darted to all the stars. She wore the traditional garb of the magi apprentice that fit well over her slender body. Her dark brown hair still managed to glisten as she walked down the ramp to the cities renown fountain. She stopped suddenly, she heard a sound in the distance. There in the distance, Randasan stood training on a training dummy and an arcane healing gauge, one made obviously by goblins. She kept walking to get a better look. She was stunned by him, to her he was like the night sky, captivating and amazing. "It's nearly two in the sunrise. Why is this paladin still training... It's amazing!"

Beads of sweat tickled down his brow. He took a breath and calmed himself for another run through of the training. He felt eyes on him, but he wasn't one to delve into people's lives. Suddenly his break was startled by a splashing sound, he turned to see a sight of the apprentice's robes falling head first into the fountain of Silvermoon. He quickly ran over to see if someone needs help, "You ok?" he said to Xenaa trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine." Xenaa said embarrassed, she flicked her wrists and she dried instantly, " Why are you still training paladin? Trying to become a barbarian." She laughed as she fixed her gown.

"Trying isn't enough in what we do young mage." Randasan stated, "It's either do it or die trying," He smiled, "Little effort, however, separates death and glory."

"But rest energized the body for more effort," Xenaa smiled back, noticing his eyes and smile for the first time, as if hypnotized by them for a second.

"Come, I'll walk you home, its too late to walk home by yourself." Randasan held is arm out, "And its my duty as a paladin." He grinned.

"Oh a gentleman!" Xenaa said sarcastically, blushing as well.

Swords clashed, commands threw themselves into the minds of the paladin trainees. Tetsaiga took his usual spot next to Lorden and observed his lowers. Randasan out showed his fellow trainees and caught Tetsaiga's attention. "You!" Tetsaiga pointed at Randasan, "Yea you!" Randasan Shrugged as Tetsaiga walked up to him, " You have skills soldier, what's your name?"

"'Trainee', just like your's." Randasan slyly replied, the trainees laughed.

"Funny guy eh?" Tetsaiga smiled at his spunk, "but really, how good are you paladin?"

"Apparently good enough to attract the attention of a pampered soldier like you." Again Randasan's comment sent the troops roaring with laughter.

"Your inability to follow orders will be your downfall you arrogant-!" Tetsaiga began.

"Tetsaiga! Hold your tongue!" Lorden intervened, "Perhaps you and Tet here should have a duel to train, prove who's better, and shut the hell up!" Lorden said to Randasan.

"No dueling," Randasan said turning and crossing his arms, "I hate the sound of babies crying." That sent the troops roaring again, including Lorden.

"Cry!? Me!?" Tetsaiga howled, "No one's gonna cry here boy! Your dead!"

"Fine then," Lorden intervened once more, "Make him bleed Tet."

The troop's cheer in anticipation as they encircled the paladins giving enough room for a fair fight. Tetsaiga and Randasan both smirked at the other as they gripped their weapons anxious to prove themselves in the presence of Lorden. "Ha!" Tetsaiga shouted as he pounced for his newfound prey, "Got you!"

"Heh," Randasan smiled at Tetsaiga's lack of skill, Sliding underneath him, "Too slow!" Randasan kicked Tetsaiga forward. "So you went off to learn to fly rather than train with the rest of us apparently." Randasan remarked, the troops snickering.

"Shut up!" Tetsaiga roared as he shot a bolt of light knocking Randasan back a step.

"So that's the mighty Tetsaiga only mastery of the light move?" Randasan laughed as the area around the shot of light glowed red. "Apparently someone never went to day one of training!"

"Wha-!" Tetsaiga's chest felt a sharp stabbing sensation in the same spot as Randasan's armor glowed red. Roaring Tetsaiga endured the pain and went after Randasan, each blow to Randasan hurt both of them, until blinding rage consumed Tetsaiga and his eyes glowed bloodlust red. Randasan, meanwhile, had been laughing at every blow from Tetsaiga knowing how it hurt him just as equal to himself. But soon laughter turned to fear as the blows came harder and faster. "Tetsaiga control yourself or you will lose yourself to-!"

"Shut up!" Tetsaiga roared, "I want you dead!" Tetsaiga reared back on his sword and surging light through the blade he cut clean up Randasan's body proving leather armor couldn't protect a paladin from anything. Blood spew into the air, Randasan's now unconscious body flew to the ground.

"Randasan!" Lorden shouted as he rushed to the wounded paladin's side. "Quick call for the medical teams, you call for the Archmagistrate! Hurry up!"

"Yes Blood Knight!" Two paladins hurried off.

"I-I-I-I didn't want to.." Tetsaiga quivered.

"You didn't want to what?" Lorden barked, "to hurt him! To kill him!?" Randasan moaned, " Look sharp Tet, Destiny calls!" Lorden motioned to the Archmagistrate heading their way.

"Lorden If I hear one word out of your pathetic mouth I will take some glue and make you completely air tight!" the Archmagistrate shouted, "Where is the Medical team!"

Tetsaiga stared at the now unconscious body of Randasan, the fearful stares of the other recruits, "What have I done?" thought Tetsaiga, "Why does this feel so..." he smiled under his breath, "Good? Why do I not want to stop?"

"That Blood Knight Lorden is an incompetent old Fool!" the Archmagistrate's voice could be heard outside the spire. Xenaa had been reading and studying up for her final test, the histories and mysteries of Azeroth when suddenly the doors burst open and the Archmagistrate and the medical team guided the bed to a room with Randasan wounded atop its feathered structure. Xenaa's eyes widened, "Randasan!" she ran over to the bed as they laid it down in a room over looking the square where the paladins trained.

"You know this recruit?" the Archmagistrate asked.

"Y-yeah we bumped into each other not long ago." Xenaa said embarrassed about the "encounter" with the fountain.

"Good, then Xenaa you watch over him, I need to go discipline a very unorthodox Blood Knight." the Archmagistrate frowned at the annoying task before her.

"Yes, Velamus." Xenaa said as the Archmagistrate left the spire in a flash of light follow by the crest of the Sunfury Spire. Xenaa took in a breath as she removed his armor, blushing as she removed his shirt. She knelt down and concentrated as the arcane energies flowing around the room were concentrated in helping Xenaa perform the task of tending to Randasan's wounds. Moments later the Cities Medical Priest arrived.

"Afternoon Xenaa." The priest said with a smile.

"Hello Noesus!" Xenaa said hugging her longtime friend, the magics behind her still tending to Randasan.

"So this is the 'Randasan' you spoke of, hm?" Noesus said smiling, she examined the situation, then looked at Xenaa, " Quite the looker... Sure you didn't do this on purpose?"

"Noe!" Xenaa shouted smiling.

"I kid, I kid. Ok you've done really everything that can be done at the moment Xen, The burn from the light forged in the blade can only heal over time."

Meanwhile as Noesus and Xenaa tended to Randasan, the Archmagistrate arrived in the square, "Lorden!" she shouted.

"Yes Archmagistrate?" He appeared.

"What was this 'test' you had these two endure?"

"Nothing more than mere sparring milady." Lorden said hoping to end it there as an accident.

"Where was your judgement?" the Archmagistrate said after a pause, "Why didn't you stop the fight when the boy lost his temper!?"

"I thought it would prove useful as means for real, live training."

"Live training?" Lorden nodded in response, " How's this for live training!?" the Archmagistrate shouted as she moved her hand throwing him into a nearby wall, pinning him there, "That! Is live training Fool! If you couldn't defend that then why are you teaching our future soldiers? You pathetic sack of nothing!" Lorden began to cry as he slowing drifted off to slumber...eternally.

Randasan's condition grew worse with every passing second, "Only he himself can bring him out of this," Xenaa thought, "I hope this naaru's light is strong enough." She began to pray as tears formed behind her closed eyes. Hours passed with no signs of improvement, and throughout the night Xenaa stayed at his side. The paladins of Lorden's troops were assigned a different instructor the following day, to Blood Knigh Kranmal. Xenaa stood on the balcony taking note so as to tell Randasan when he woke. Days passed and Randasan still remained unconscious. During that time, the court believed Randasan to be a lost cause, throwing Tetsaiga into prison shortly after receiving the honor of graduating training and dawning the armor of the Blood Knight.

Xenaa lifted the violet shroud over the window and stepped into the room with Randasan. "How is he Noe?" Xenaa sat next to Noesus who was searching Randasan's mind, checking for any mental scarring.

"Oh!" Noesus exclaimed as if she found something interesting, followed by a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Xenaa had a very disgusted tone in her voice, " He is on the brink of death and your giggling?!"

"Nothing, its nothing." Noesus smiled as she stopped laughing. "His mind is complicated but fine, just physical damage is done, which is easily healed. He is completely unaware of the state he is in. I am willing and able to operate at the moments notice at your command Spire Mistress." Noesus bowed.

"Do it. And be quick, your methods are a tad...how should I say... Unorthodox?" Xenaa smiled.

"Unorthodox you say mistress?" Noesus said grinning to Xenaa, "And what makes my methods unorthodox?" She playfully pouted.

"The fact that those same hand movement can kill a dragon 400 yards away possibly" Xenaa put her hands on her hips making a point. "And if you do that here and fail you will be punished by me personally"

"Ok, ok gees. Don't make this such a personal thing. It's almost as if u like this paladin." Noesus stuck out her tongue at Xenaa. The day turned to night and the dark glow of Noesus' hands emitted across the spire floor. Her hands enclosed into Randasan's chest as she killed all germs my concentrating careful shots of shadow energies into every wound in his body. "At this rate I'll be here for another month or two. Have to focus more of else I get my clothes fire bolted off again."

The morning was warm, everyone had woken up and the paladin squad under the new commander Kranmal was already up and running. The air this day was thin and the light from the beloved sun was murky and orange. The dew was just drying and the stars were just out of sight, this day seemed to hold many promises as Xenaa walked to the room, "Still the light emits?" She thought to herself, "surely Noesus completed her task." She walked more briskly to the room, she pulled back the curtain to see Noesus collapse from exhaustion. "Noe!?" Xenaa shouted as she ran to her.

"It's done mistress, give him time to rest, and preferably some time for me as well?" Noesus' eye shut as she drifted off to an exhausted dreamworld.

"Sleep now Noe, you did great." She laid the priest down and gave her comfort, and said a blessing to allow her sleep to continue unharmed. "Now this paladin, what shall we do with you?" Xenaa began to walk to the window to see the paladins of Randasan's old troop training, "What is it with you paladins?" She began to talk to the unconscious paladin, "Why do you wish to use brute force rather than the arcane energies the Sunwell has given us?" She kneeled next to Randasan examining him from head to toe. "Why are you such prideful beings, that worry me half to death?" She said running her fingers through his hair, "Why do you have me entangled like you do Paladin?"

"Milady?" A servant beckoned.

"What is it now?" Xenaa asked as she shot up from Randasan's side.

"The Blood Knight Tetsaiga has asked for your appearance milady." The servant bowed and continued in his duties.

"Tetsaiga?" Xenaa sat down, "Why does he want to see me? Wasn't he the one who nearly killed my..." She stood nobly and made her way to the Blood Knight's Barracks. The rest of the city now knew about Xenaa, of her beauty and skill as a Magistrate of Silvermoon's Sunfury Spire. Five days had passed since that day the paladins fought each other for what seemed to be pride and selfishness. But really Xenaa thought it had more to do with something bigger. She delved herself in studies to find the truth behind the light drained from the Naaru, a giant godlike creature made of pure crystallis. "Does he keep some of his memories in the light he gives to us?" Xenaa often wondered.

Tetsaiga stood up as the magistrate of the Spire entered the room, "Evening milady I am honored for your presence."

"Leave us." Xenaa said to the guards.

"Do you finally trust me magi? Or is it you've come to kill me?"

"Why paladin, what caused you to bloodlust like the orcs that we so informally call our allies?"

"Rage is caused by pain magi! Like the last time we spoke, blind rage from pain caused me to blindly fight, no matter the cost!" Tetsaiga slammed his black and blood red colored grieves onto the table, "And I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Interesting.." Xenaa sat down politely, "so you're alibi is that you succumbed to blind temptation which is taught to be ignored in day one of training!" Xenaa fired back.

"I.." Tetsaiga shuddered in fear, "The blood knight Losrden allowed me to skip days one through fifteen in training, mistress." He hung his head in shame.

"So what the report said of you was true then, you were pampered because of your natural gift to wield the light." Xenaa laughed to herself, "So this rage, this pain, anything else in your mind paladin?"

"White light is all I see magistrate. But beg your pardon mistress."

"Hm?" Xenaa doesn't look at him.

"What is to happen to the city after it burns?"

"What?" Xenaa is stunned by the question. "What did you say naive?" Xenaa began to tense up and her blood began to boil.

"It's a vision I had milady. One of this city being burnt to the ground, what are we to become after the chaos has ended?"

"I do not forsee such implications such as your blind eyes do naive!" Xenaa spat back, "But I will take into mind these visions that you have told me paladin, as a fellow blood elf, that is the least I will do."

"Thank you mistress that is all I ask." Tetsaiga bowed graceously.

Xenaa packed up her documents and left the prison motioning for the guards to return to their posts. The night was the same as the one she met Randasan. It was clear and beautiful, the stars still amazed her, only difference was she knows what those stars are, "Amazing how the arcane powers of the elder magi can reach up to the heavens. I will one day make Azeroth a star too." She smiled to herself. She entered the spire and felt the ground tremble. "What's this?!" She forced a levitation and began to make her way to the top of the spire, " Randasan!" She quickly blinked her way up the staircase and found Randasan and Noesus still asleep where she had left them, she left out a sigh of relief and looked out the balcony window.

The sky had turned red, the stars disappeared and a large black twisting nether appeared in the sky above Silvermoon. "Is this?" Xenaa thought. Meteors made of green fire rained down on the city. The bells sounded of an invasion as the meteors landed and sprung out infernals from their cores. "To arms Blood Knights let this night be your final test every surviving member of their troop will be promoted! Onward brothers!" The paladins of Silvermoon came pouring out of the barracks, hundreds of them to defend their home. Among the ranks, Tetsaiga flew onto the battlefield eager to redeem himself.

The battlefield was large, "This is an invasion..." thought Xenaa, "Just like he said."

"So is this the end?" Noesus said rubbing her eyes.

"No, this is the beginning." Xenaa said looking at Randasan still unconscious.

Tetsaiga slain many that night, he still needed to show the Blood Knights he can use his rage and use it for good. Infernals appeared to his left and to his right, he grinned, "So this is what he trains us for?" he thought. He shot a giant burst of light at the infernal to his left and rushed his right and cut the infernal in two. He smiled, he loved the smell of blood now. He raged as he killed demons and infernals. The battle began to look one sided as the silvermoon guards lost control of the situation, the infernals at the gate broke through allowing siege weapons to pour into the city throwing boulders filled with fel energy into buildings destroying them instantly. "Send an emissary to Undercity immediately!" the Archmagistratecommanded as she imploded infernal after infernal. "The spire needs to be defended!" she thought, "No! Xenaa!" She rushed for the Spire.

Xenaa and Noesus looked out onto the battlefield as most of the battle raged off in the distance. "What do you think will happen, Xen?" Noesus said shaking.

"Only one person knows Noe. And he's fighting for something more than strength or pride. But something more." Xenaa's gaze didn't move from the battle until she senced something enter the room. Quickly focusing behind her she shot a wave of fire blazing all that stood within its range. A demon, cloaked, fell dead to the ground. Noesus screamed, as a priest they were never put through any combat training, and for some that's a good idea, seeing as shadow powers can destroy worlds.

"This is going to be interesting... Noesus take the back way out and find the Archmagistrate I will hold 'em off!" Xenaa said grabbing her stave, Noesus just nodded and ran out. "Ok little paladin, I think its about time to wake up!" She said as she readied herself for anything.


	2. Dawn of Destruction

1The corridor seemed quiet, but seeing as there was a giant battle ensuing outside the spire walls, that seemed a bit off to Xenaa, "God, please let Noesus make it in time." The door to the room blew open and four fel orcs burst from the smoke, Xenaa shot a blast of ice and one breaking its left arm and leg off causing it to fall, the nest two she caught them in a cone of cold air pushing them back through the wall they just burst through, the last she smiled and simply turned him into a sheep. Xenaa, laughing, gently pat the sheep and tossed it out the balcony window, "They aren't so tough she thought to herself, "I'll simply cast one spell at a time and take them all out myself." Xenaa smirked at her confidence. The room began to shake and the wall began to crumble as a demon with huge bulging muscles came crashing through the walls. "O shi-!" Xenaa began just as the force from one elbow threw her across the room. Xenaa quickly got to her senses and sent twelve bolts of charged arcane energy thru the beasts chest. The beast just stared at her as if wanting to give her a chance to throw everything she had. Xenaa smiled again to herself, "Fine stand there! You wouldn't make it to me anyway!" Xenaa charged up her most powerful spell. Sensing this the beast leaped forward, only to be disintegrated by a gigantic fire blast from the gentle looking hands of the Spire mistress. Her mana was nearly drained but she called forth a reserve that every mage had within them in only dire situations, recharging her mana she started to form armaments of ice. Helmet, armor, shield, sword, and a flowing water cape for effect that she learned from the Archmagistrate a few weeks ago. "This should be scary enough," she thought. A fel swordsman appeared around the corner. "Oh you have to be kidding me," Xenaa sighed. The demon raised his sword in challenge, and rushed the mage. Xenaa stood where she was and blocked with her ice shield, just then as they clashed on one another, she formed giant spikes on the shield thrusting forward killing the demon instantly.

The city was infested with demons, but this didn't bother Tetsaiga, he loved battle, his paladin ways taught him to avoid conflict, but to him, Paladins where the sword of Silvermoon. He rushed past the front lines, and fought his way deep into enemy territory. The line he left behind, polluted with demons and scattered with paladins was failing, the paladins' numbers were too slim to hold off the horde of what seemed like Trillions. "Hold fast Blood Elves!" a noble voice cried out, " The Horde has arrived!" Thrall ran down the ramp closely followed by the undead forsaken and the trolls of the Sen'Jin brotherhood. "To arms brothers push these demons back!" The horde roared as they swept the line of demons from the side, cheers arose from the wounded paladins. "Victory for Sylvannas!" Seeker Harmond shouted as the Forsaken Legion of Undercity ran faster than the rest, "Show them no mercy and leave none alive!"

"Thrall!" the Blood Knight kranmus bowed, "Pleasure to meet you in the honorable battlefield."

"Likewise elf," Thrall saluted mounted on a black war wolf, "You paladins take a break you have fought well today. We will fend them off."

"We are in your debt milord." kranmus bowed.

"No need for formalities Blood Knight," Thrall laughed, "We are allies after all." Kranmus smiled.

"Nice to know we have those we can count on."

"Indeed young warrior." Thrall rode off to head the Horde.

"Help?" Tetsaiga thought, "if they want to help tell them to leave!" He sliced another demon clean in two. Tetsaiga was barely touched as he raged and destroyed battalion after battalion of demons, the siege weapons were demolished by his blade and he has had over one hundred and fifty kills to his name. He clearly was noticed by all, but as a battle hungry bludgeon, not a noble paladin.

Xenaa stood limp, her body weak from mana usage, "Help...Heh...help me..." She said dropping to a knee at randasan's body. "I'm s..sorry paladin, I tried to protect you...I guess we'll die like I dreamed." She collapsed onto his chest.

"Xenaa get up!" the voice of the Archmagistrate rang into her ears.

"Velamus?" She quivered, "Where?"

"Get up! You didn't even touch the target yet!" Xenaa was young, her magic not strong as it was now. She focused once more and shot a tiny bolt of energy at the target cracking it, then fell to her hands and knees from exhaustion. "Listen Xenaa," the Archmagistrate walked over to her, "If you find yourself like this, use what I taught you yesterday. Remember? Evocation?"

Xenaa's eyes lit up, "That's it!" She got to her knees and began to concentrate, "Focus on the mana and energies that flow around us and force them into our bodies for one last attempt. To replenish ourselves and to save the others!" She held her hands high as a dark blue whirlwind enveloped her body, all the energies of the spire flowed into her. "Let's try this again Demons!" She stood up completely refreshed, she looked out the balcony and shot out an arcane explosion around the spire, targeting the demons essence and diminishing them to nothing. "That's all of it." she whispered as she collapsed for the last time.

Archmagistrate Velamus blinked and made it into the spire and saw the paladin untouched, but Xenaa laying unconscious on the floor of the balcony, "Was she?" the Archmagistrate began as she lifted Xenaa to a chair, "She did, she protected the spire as commanded. Now all that's left is for me to keep the Archmagistrate of the Spire alive in order to receive her new title." The demons that followed the Archmagistrate flowed into the spire, hundreds upon thousands, "Let this be my final task Morun, my darling, I pray you and Kranmus are safe." The spire exploded flashing light throughout the city, the smoke of the collapsing spire billowed through the streets eliminating all demons within one hundred miles. The Regent Lord and the blood knights on the battlefield looked in awe as the spire they held so dear was destroyed, "Velamus!" Morun cried, "You bastards took my Velamus away from me!" The Regent Lord flew into battle cutting down all that stood in his way.

"Fear not Silvermoon the Rangers have arrived!" The Ranger master Grimmond announced, "Go rangers protect the homeland!" Hundreds of duel sword wielding rangers flew into the city, they are the fastest of soldiers with little armor and protection they rely on pure skill and pet animals to fight. "Ah Tensaiga." Grimmond saw the honored Ranger appear next to him, "I sense your brother in a desperate fight, find him and slay all who oppose him."

"On your command my liege." Tensaiga obeyed as he disappeared. The battle waged for another three hours with the Demons number falling rapidly. The night was long but the battle was won, and all survivors met at the rubble of the spire.

The scene was dire and the survivors of the spire were slim, the only survivors were the paladin Randasan and the new Archmagistrate of the Spire Xenaa. Tetsaiga and Tensaiga stood arms crossed at the scene. The blood knights and the horde began tending to the survivors. Noesus surveyed the medical teams and kept everything running smoothly. The city would never be the same. "What do you think they were after?" Thrall said to Regent Lord Morun, "Why would such a large force attack a city with no reason?"

"The sunwell young warchief, it's what we High Elves hold so dear to us, the sunwell was located underneath the spire, but seeing as the only way to save the city was to give them what they wanted, Archmagistrate Velamus destroyed the spire crushing the sunwell and killing thousands of demons, forcing a retreat."

"Truly a remarkable and honorable thing the Archmagistrate." Thrall responded. "She was your love was she not?" Morun said nothing in response only hanging his head. "All things happen, young one, for reason. Let not the death of one so noble end your spirits. We will help you," Thrall declared motioning to Zul'Jenish, the new leader of the Darkspear Trolls, Cairne Bloodhoof, the chieftain of the Taruen, and Dark Lady Sylvannas, the banshee queen of the forsaken undead. "That is why we are the Horde, the horde is one, and as one we live. If one of us aches, we all ache."

"Thank you warchief, the blood elves of silvermoon are yours to command, and we follow only you." The Regent lord smiled. "Our rebuilding will be long Thrall. Can you spare some men?" Thrall nodded in response.

The morning came soon and Xenaa woke from what seemed like a nightmare, " Randasan!" She shouted looking left and right, her eyes darting across the room. "Where am I?" she thought. She looked out the window of her room to find she was in the infirmary of Silvermoon, the decorative designs across the side of the building indicated that this building was untouched by the invasion and that it was one of the few safe havens at the moment until all building were repaired and safe to enter once more. She walked out into the halls looking for a priest. "Noe!" Noesus turned to see Xenaa running after her.

"Xen! Your awake! How are you?" she asked examining her.

"I'm fine, where's our little paladin? Archmagistrate Velamus wanted me to keep him safe." Noesus' eyes went down.

"Velamus is dead Xen, she blew up the spire to save you and the paladin." Noesus said as if choking out the words.

"No..." Xenaa started, "This can't be, how am I to go on with no mentor, no friend. What am I to become after this chaos?" Her words shot through her head, "Chaos! What we are to become!" She said blinking to the barracks where Tetsaiga was held in custody once again.

"Ah magi come to spit on me as well?" Tetsaiga said curled on the floor from recent beatings.

"Release this paladin!" Xenaa ordered

"But Archmagistrate..."

"Now!" she forced. The guards released Tetsaiga and set him on a chair in front of Xenaa, "Now little paladin, tell me what are we to become after this chaos?"

"Heh, so you finally opened your slender ear eh?" Tetsaiga chuckled, "This was an invitation, to all warriors powerful enough to face him."

"Who?" Xenaa said curious as to how this paladin knew so much.

"The one who fuels my rage, the one who knows I am right to defeat him, the one he tried to kill by going after the sunwell."

"I don't believe you worm!" Xenaa shouted.

"Believe it." A calm voice shot out from the shadows behind her. Tensaiga came walking into the room and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I have seen this vision too milady, it was I who told the rangers to come back home."

"You!?" Xenaa said knowing of the rogue's reputation of honor and skill.

"Yes milady, I am tensaiga, son of Rugasaiga, brother of Tetsaiga, holder of the key of silvermoon and weilder of the Night and sun swords of silvermoon." Tensaiga bowed respectfully.

"It's an honor to finally be in your presence rogue." Xenaa bowed low to show respect. "But just who is this, that is so powerful to send armies of Fel demons to our city from the sky?"

"The demon lord Sargeras, who once attacked the Great Life tree of the Night Elves, he has targeted the sunwell as a source of power, the power that your teacher the former Archmagistrate Velamus saved from him by destroying. She was a noble woman, and will be immortal now." Tensaiga smiled.

"So to show our 'guest' our warriors what is it he wants the city to do?" Xenaa said now relying on the brothers for orders.

"Send only ten warriors. And choose wisely for they will decide the fate of the world." tensaiga vanished along with Tetsaiga. Xenaa stood dumbfounded, her first day as the new Archmagistrate of the Spire, "What a responsibility on the first day..." She said.

The infirmary was buzzing as Xenaa returned. "Noe?" Xenaa asked.

"He's awake!" Noe said excited. Xenaa and Noesus rushed to Randasan's room to see the paladin sitting up and stretching.

"Hello ladies." Randasan bowed. "Um, could one of you please tell me where my clothes are?" he smiled, and both girls blushed.

"So what you are saying is that the city was invaded and destroyed, tetsaiga and his brother are after a powerful demon lord and you want me to go with you and six others to defeat him? For his pleasure also?" Randasan laughed.

"Yes." Xenaa said.

"No!" Randasan responded. Xenaa frowned.

"As the Archmagistrate of the Spire you have no choice" Xenaa stood in front of him but at the wrong time, Randasan tripped on her but instinctively turned and he landed on his back and she was in his arms. They landed on the ground and the momentum from the fall forced Xenaa's head to move forward as Randasan's head could not move. Their lips met, Xenaa taking advantage of the accident, held it there for one more second than it should before she pulled away and blinked onto her feet. "I'm sorry, paladin forgive me for tripping you."

"It's, uh, it's no trouble at all milady." Randasan said noticing the long kiss, "So we are to go onto this mission and hope for the best I am guessing?"

"We have a plan little paladin," Xenaa said smiling at him, showing her newfound confidence, "You just have to be there when we get ready and saddle up." She moved her finger from his chest to his nose, "Don't be late." She said flirting.

"Yes ma'am." Randasan stuttered.

The next morning Xenaa awoke and walked outside the spire to begin her preparations for the departure. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sword clashing on wood, followed by the feint sound of spell casting. She turned the corner to see Randasan, training on the training dummy and casting once again into the arcane gauge. "You train more than you sleep apparently paladin." Xenaa thought, as she floated above the fountain water, finally stopping the "encounters" with the fountain. "Perhaps his determination is also found in other things." The men she called for the day earlier had assembled the hawkstriders and held two in place for Randasan and herself. "He will be with us shortly men, he is honing his skills at the moment, if you need one more thing men and forgot, get them now." A few men dispersed at her word.

"Begging your pardon Archmagistrate." A soldier asked.

"Yes Blood Knight?" Xenaa said watching for Randasan.

"But why are we going to silithus? Don't you think this is a strange request after we have just been invaded? Shouldn't we help rebuild and defend the city incase of a second wave?"

"No soldier, only ten of us are going, you, myself, two paladins, a rogue, Blood Knight Kranmus, and the rest are Blood Knights like yourself. The rest are on watch here. I chose you all because you are the ones who overcame the stresses of the attack and were the best of the best." The soldier blushed.

"Thank you milady." He bowed as he readied his hawkstrider. Randasan began making his way down the street to the gate. He noticed Xenaa and a few soldiers and quickened his pace.

"You are late Randasan." Xenaa said playfully.

"Sorry that training dummy was being a dummy." Randasan joked as he mounted his hawkstrider, "but don't worry he's plenty smart now, he beat me in every game we played." Xenaa giggled. Randasan smiled, for some reason now seeing this clumsy mage has been his only reason to wake up. Being a paladin wasn't a care for him anymore, but seeing this girl laugh and smile was his only true mission in life now. The rest of the warriors appeared with foods and a few bandages. "Move out!" Randasan ordered seeing as he was the only high ranked officer there, Blood Knight Kranmus went after the saigas in attempt to see their allegiances. They made towards the Ghostlands, a plains like area that was ravaged during past wars, now used as a forward command center against the undead that plague the Eastern Plaguelands just to the south of the Blood elf homeland. The hawkstriders kept an easy pace, not trying to tire them out too soon. There was constant chatter among the travelers keeping the silence away. Xenaa was silent however, in a sense grieving the loss of her mentor and Archmagistrate Velamus, Randasan saw this and felt she needed some comfort, he held is hawstrider back a bit and rode next to Xenaa at her pace to hopefully start a conversation to take her mind off the former Archmagistrate's deeds. "So... mage huh?"

"Nice try little pally." Xenaa saw right through his attempts. " Nothing can cleanse my thoughts right now, not for a while."

"Oh, well," Randasan began seeing her head hang and look the other way. "How about this? Where would u wanna go once this chaos is over?"

"Excuse me?" Xenaa attention was grabbed.

"Well when this is all over, don't you agree that some sort of vacation, or holiday is in order?" Randasan said pointing to the wilderness randomly.

"I guess so, but where would _I _go?" Xenaa confirmed his question, "Stranglethorn, for solitude."

"Eh, very hermity." He said, Xenaa's expression didn't change. This "conversation" went on for an hour or so, each one of the Archmagistrate's answers appeared to be shorter and shorter. "Eh, it's still kinda early from the invasion to ask much of her, she lost a lot from that attack. I'll let rest recharge her spirits." They continued on, undisturbed for miles, they began to approach the border of Eastern Plaguelands and Ghostlands and were stopped by the guards. "Halt!" The guard ordered. No one disobeyed. "On what purpose are you to leave these grounds and enter the lands of the dead?"

"Hold your tongue soldier, I Xenaa, Archmagistrate of the Spire, entrusted these adventurers to escort me to the Tauren capital to issue business with the Chieftain Bloodhoof in his services for our torn city."

"Yes milady, as you wish. Need you some supplies, Fanham has our stock over by the command." He spoke pointing to the small building behind the other guards."

"Thank you, sir. If we have need of them we will stop in." Xenaa motioned for some to go if needed, two soldiers left and restocked on strider feed and water. The rest continued on, shortly after were joined by the two who stopped.

The Plaguelands was an area once roamed by Humans, their land now torn since the scourge lead by the Death Knight Arthas roamed through its core. Most of the inhabitants were now forsaken but left wanting more, leaving them wandering souls. The ground was riddled with rune stones set by the High elves of old, keeping the souls from wandering just too far. The trees, seemed to never have leaves, and the sky was always a dull gray, the road was scattered and broken and the small houses along the road were destroyed down to the foundations on which they stood. The small band of travelers looked on the new area in awe, this place carried the stench of death, nothing here but despair and sin, nothing left but suffering and loss. Xenaa shivered from the very thought of this place during the second wars. Randasan took in a deep breath and relaxed his steed, "This is going to be one hell of a run." He thought, "nights are going to be the worst, seeing as there are no zombies or something like that". "Alright guys, casters center, ahem Milady? And bowmen in back with two paladins, rest in front with me, walk and keep formation! No need to rush this trip, take it nice and slow to avoid any unneeded deaths. Remember! The light is what these monsters are weakest against, so bowmen! Use the lights graces, paladins, well just breathe on them ha!" The group smiled at the joke. "Just stay together, no one goes off without notifying myself or the Archmagistrate here," Randasan put his hand on Xenaa's hand, but no one saw the smile and blushing on Xenaa when she turned her head away. "To make sure none of us are ambushed or left behind. Stay together and I know you guys aren't going to like the name but, use the 'buddy system'" the grop howled with laughter with randasan. "Let's go guys!" Randasan laughed.

Xenaa was amazed at how that paladin was so easily able to capture the hearts of the men and lead them into the pits of hell and they follow his every order. Not even being a full fledged Sunfury Spire Blood Knight of Silvermoon, he had the authority that rivaled the late Regent Lord Lor'Themar Theoren who built the city with his followers. "This pally," She thought to herself, "He just might be the next Regent Lord of Silvermoon, he has already gained the trust of all the soldiers and its been only one day!" The walk down to the plaguelands was eerie, the trees loomed over the travelers, the broken houses seemed to beg them to turn back now lest they see more death. There were skeletons from old battles riddled upon the ground and the old catapults of the Lorderon Empire were littered to make fire for recent but, now most likely dead, travelers. A few soldiers in the back of the line began to laugh and talk, Randasan smiled, "It's good the men talk," he thought to himself, "it will keep the moral normal and not edgy and frightened." He looked behind him to check on the squad and saw Xenaa in the middle of the formation shivering. "Kainel," kainel, the soldier next to Randasan nodded in acknowledgment, "hold here the formation and follow the road, I am staying with the Archmagistrate."

"Yes captain." He saluted. Randasan pulled back once again to ride next to Xenaa to give her company. Randasan was given the rank of Captain by the men only, his true rank was that of a private first class in the ranks of Blood Knight Lorden still, he was never stocked into Kranmus's ranks officially.

"How are you holding up milady?" Randasan asked politely.

"Its cold here paladin. The stench of death is all around us, and fear is the only thing that is spoken." Her shivers relaxed a bit, but the cold was getting to her, and the Archmagistrate robes are hardly fit to dawn in this weather.

"Here take this milady." He took off his cloak made of fur, his father had given him when he fought in Alterac valley, "It will keep you warm down here."

"Thank you paladin." She said smiling a little too much. "Why do we go now though paladin, shouldn't we stop to rest and set up a camp?"

"In these lands milady there are few to no places to set up a camp. Besides I would have thought you would want to be out of here as fast as possible."

"You can read minds now I see paladin, I wonder if you could read them back in Silvermoon City." She said slyly, as if trying to openly tell Randasan "I want you to hold me instead of this cloak" but no words like those ever left her lips.

"No milady but chivalry tells me that we need to keep you safest and most comfortable out of all of us." He said looking at the paths ahead. "And I know that the fur on my cloak is easily replaceable." He said smiling at her. She smiled back, knowing this journey will change them both for the good or bad, it will change them. The ground before them was desolate and cracked from old wars fought years before. "What a land," Randasan heard the mage whisper to herself.

"Milady?" Randasan wondered if the Spire Mistress was disrupted by this land. "What is it?"


End file.
